


Coffee and Dessert

by Chellacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcyland (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It Must Be Tuesday, Kidnapping, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Shameless Smut, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/pseuds/Chellacat
Summary: Darcy loves living in New York, the commute, not so much.





	Coffee and Dessert

Darcy drummed her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, willing the traffic ahead to move. Living in New York was amazing, but traffic was an absolute nightmare, for the fifth time that morning she contemplated taking Stark up on his offer of an onsite apartment down the hall from Jane and Thor. Reaching for her coffee she was jolted by the taxi behind her ramming into the back of her car. Coffee spilled everywhere. Cursing up a storm as she tried to save the paperwork in the passenger seat, she completely missed the men in black tactical gear that surrounded her car. The first she saw of them was after she felt a sharp pinch in her neck as the hydra goon pulled her from the car and threw her over his shoulder. Her whole body felt disconnected and limp as the world faded to black. The commute was a bitch.

Waking up in some damp dank cell was pretty much a given at this point. Honestly, she is getting sick of it. This was the fifth time in three years they had taken her. They always asked the same questions, first about Jane and the Science! And then about the other residents of the tower. On today’s menu, Science! This time they wanted to know about the coding for the AI’s, Tony’s babies sure were popular. But they could suck it, no way did anyone want another Ultron incident, that Skynet crap was all kinds of messed up. It was kind of a miracle that between Bruce, Tony and herself they had managed to recover enough of Jarvis programming to give him a second chance at life. How they even knew she had been working on that code was worrying. It was getting harder and harder to find decent help, this just meant they had another mole in the department. For today’s special, intel on the good Captain and any leads he had on the Winter Soldier. Well someone hadn’t been doing their homework. Bucky Barnes had been living it up in the tower for the past three months. Holy mother of Thor he was a panty dropper. Those eyes of his sometimes looked at her like he knew what she looked like naked. And when he smiled at her through the glass walls of the lab after visiting Tony the curl of his lips made her think he was the sort of guy who knew exactly what to do with that mouth. Filthy, dirty things with his mouth that kept her up at night. Darcy hummed to herself, lost in thoughts of just what she’d like him to do when she managed to get him alone and proposition him...again. The hydra goons on guard were starting to twitch. She stifled a laugh and ended up snorting then grinning at them gleefully winking when they stared at her through the glass window in the door. She cackled internally enjoying them being so unnerved. They had most definitely not done their homework.

  
Right on cue she heard a muffled explosion and the screeching of tearing metal. Ahh gunfire and the soul warming screams of her enemies, Bucky sure did know the way into a girl’s pants.

  
Minutes later the Winter Soldier dropped quietly into her cell from the vent above the bed. Darcy jumped up and threw herself into his arms.

 

One hour earlier.

Bucky checked the lobby again for his target. She was thirty-five minutes over due. Even accounting for traffic, he was sure she should have walked through the lobby 17 minutes ago. He felt twitchy. Lewis routine was set in cement. The girl played up at being flaky, let others underestimate her, judge her on her looks and bubbly personality, but she was a cat. She was sharp, well organised and could manage the egos of all those who lived in the tower with a level of manipulation that was almost undetectable. He liked her. She had taken him by surprise. From the first day there she had treated him like anyone else. Always friendly, but never pushy. Left gifts of muffins and pastries in the pantry for him. Always with a sassy little wave and grin when he passed the labs. He’d felt parts of him come creeping back the more those cherry red smiles were directed at him. Then yesterday she had caught him in the lift and had Jarvis make an emergency stop.

  
“Hey Sargent, I think we’ve drawn this out long enough. Three months of flirting and eye sex is wearing me out so, here it is. Lock and load soldier and either fuck me and get it out of our system or ask me out for coffee like a real boy.” Her words were blunt, but her tone was teasing.

  
“Can we do both?” the words slipped out and then she was in his arms, his large hands gripping her thighs hard as he held her against the mirrored interior. What followed was the hottest, dirtiest sex he’d had in 70 years. Shuddering against her, head buried in her tits, both of them moaning and panting as delicious aftershocks worked though them, Bucky had smiled and kissed her softly, cock twitching as her walls continued to flutter around him and asked her for coffee.

  
She agreed to meet him in the lobby this morning after taking Jane her paper work and getting her settled for the day. Bucky checked the time again, 39 minutes late. Something was wrong.

  
“Jarvis, do you have a location on Miss Lewis?” he asked the AI tightly.

  
“I will check her cars GPS and ping her cell phone Sargant Barnes.”

  
Seconds ticked by, Bucky twirling the knife in his hand in agitation.

  
“The last location I have on Miss Lewis was five blocks from the tower 30 minutes ago sir. Her cars GPS is stationary, and her cell phone had been either turned off or destroyed. I am bringing up CCTV footage in that timeframe now.”

  
Bucky watched the footage. A cold rage rolling in his gut as he watched as she was rear ended and kidnapped from her car. The sight of her limp and unresponsive as she was carted off lit a fury in him he didn’t think he had ever felt before.

  
“Jarvis, alert the others and start tracking that van.”

 

Forty minutes later they had a location and were in the air, five minutes out from the target.

  
The others seemed strangely unaffected by Darcy’s kidnapping and The Soldier was about an inch from ripping out Barton’s spine when he made the quip “That is must be Tuesday”.  
Steve clapped a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him quietly.

  
“Buck, trust me, Darcy will be fine, this isn’t her first kidnapping. The last time we got there her guards practically handed her over and begged us to take her back. She’s got this.”

  
“Why the hell is she not living in the tower if she keeps getting taken?”

  
Clint turned in his seat and threw him an amused look.

  
“No one tells that girl what to do and escapes unscathed Barnes, she’s terrifying. The last time Tony tried strong arming her his bots refused to do anything other than disassemble the iron man suits and the only music that would play in the lab was from the Micky Mouse Club House. Tony lasted a week before he gave in, apologised and promised not to bring it up again till she asked.”

  
Bucky returned to checking his guns and strapping a few more knives to his gear.

  
When they arrived Bucky went in fast, determined to find her first.

  
“I’ll get her” He growled at Steve as he stalked through the blown-out doorway, five of the hapless guards toppling in his wake, three from headshots and two from knives to the neck.

  
Natasha smirked as Steve handed her the ten dollars.

  
“I still don’t know how you called this before we even brought him back to the tower.” He huffed out while flattening another hydra goon with his shield.

  
Nat throat punched another and smiled sweetly.

  
“She’s had a crush on him since she was sixteen and wrote Mrs Darcy Barnes all over her history text books. It was inevitable. Also, I’ve never known her to not get exactly what she wanted once she set her mind to it. Pretty sure she was strategizing how to reel him in as soon as you announced he was still alive and confirmed you weren’t pinning after him.” Nat took down two more second rate goons and dropped into a crouch as Steve threw another at the wall over her head.

  
Steve blew out a breath and picked up his shield from the body of another unfortunate goon.

 

Bucky dropped into her cell and was nearly bowled over as she threw herself into his arms.

  
“Bucky! You came. I was so bored and we’re late for our coffee date”

  
Bucky sighed into her hair and swept his arms over her body checking for injuries.

  
“We’ll do lunch instead.” He said kissing her hard. “Did they touch you?” he asked with a warning note in his voice.

  
“Nope, they haven’t been brave enough to try that since Hulk left an entire base painted red after Brucie greened out on the quin jet after they found me a bit banged up.” She smiled sweetly at him through her lashes as she grabbed his ass and squeezed. “I could do lunch or we could just skip to dinner and desert” her smile widened as he rumbled and canted his hips against her. Reluctantly he pulled away from her and glared at the guards through the glass as one of them spotted him and shrieked in terror.

  
Bucky stalked over to the door keeping her shielded with his body and pulled the door from its hinges. Things one and two spared a quick look at each other and bolted, dropping their weapons in the hallway.

  
Darcy cackled and pinched his ass.

  
“So soldier, time for the big rescue?”

  
Bucky eyed her, the edge of his lip twitching, his composure held as he swept her up in his arms.

  
“Big damn rescue coming right up Doll, hold on.” He grinned at the look of surprise that crossed her face as she giggled, burying her head in his shoulder and looping her arms round his neck.

  
“I still don’t get why they keep taking my shoes.” She commented while holding up one foot, silver pained nails with tiny red stars glinting in the light. “That’s the third pair of Jimmy Choo’s they’ve taken.”

  
“I’ll buy you a new pair Baby Doll, anything you want. How about we skip right to desert when we get back?”

  
“You’re place or mine?”

  
“Mine, and if you want you can stay for Breakfast, coffee, lunch and dinner from here on out.”

  
Darcy grabbed his face and met his eyes, her baby blues, wide with shock.

  
“James Barnes are you asking me to move in with you?”

  
“Commute takes too long, time I could be spending with my best girl.” He told her biting his lip as he smoothly charmed her panties right off.

  
“I totally know what you’re doing Barnes. Hawkass still snitching on me about the Mouse Tunes?”

  
“You’re gonna stay any way though.”

  
“Yes, I am” she grinned, planting her cherry lips on his cheek in a smacking kiss. Bucky felt as though the world righted its self in that moment and carried her out to their waiting friends.

 

A whole two years without a kidnapping put Darcy in an excellent mood. Bucky sure did know how to treat a girl right. Coffee every morning, no late commutes and dessert every night. Darcy couldn’t be happier. She was perfectly aware that AIM, Hydra and other alphabet evils were still trying to get their hands on her, but the inventive pre-emptive retribution dolled out by the Winter Soldier meant that there hadn’t been an attempt in over six months. Life was good at the Tower. She found out just how right she was about that sinful mouth of his, it was exactly as filthy as she had thought. Darcy locked eyes with her best guy, breathless and happy as he licked his lips and winked at her from between her thighs. New York was a great place to live, the best part, her morning commute was catching an elevator ten floors down and getting an extra hour in bed.

  
THE End… 

**Author's Note:**

> Got struck by the muse and am putting down the resulting mess to the heat and my fifth cup of coffee today.


End file.
